Alpha Dreams
by scarblake95
Summary: Stiles has been having...interesting dreams about Derek. When Derek appears in his room right after one of these dreams, all kinds of things happen. (Sorry, lame summary) Sterek smut!


**Hello readers! My very first Sterek fic, I hope you like :D**

**Warning: Graphic gay sex up ahead. Don't like, don't read.  
**

**R/R! Pleeease, I love reviews they make me inclined to write more fics ^^  
**

**P.S. Sorry if they're somewhat OOC, I haven't seen Teen Wolf in awhile so I'm a little rusty on how they would act :p It's mostly just smut, with a tad bit of fluff on Stiles' part  
**

**I don't own any characters from the show, but I do own this story! :)  
**

* * *

_"Stiles..." Derek growled, his red eyes piercing through Stiles' skull. He inched closer, backing Stiles up against the wall. Terrified, he tried to find a way out. Derek was about to kill him; he knew it. He just didn't know why. He actually thought they got along sometimes, but looks like he'd finally snapped. Eyes squinted shut, he prayed everything would turn out okay. Suddenly, warm, moist lips collided with his o__wn, and he had no idea what to make of it. Derek was kissing him...actually KISSING him! And strangely enough, he seemed to be okay with it.  
_

_Instead of pulling away like every fiber of his being told him to, he slowly lifted a hand and ran it through Derek's hair. His tongue explored every warm, sweet crevice of the alpha's mouth, trying to calm his rapid heart. Apparently, Derek could tell Stiles was nervous, because he ran his hand inside Stiles' shirt and rested it where his heart was. Of course, this only made Stiles even more anxious. Derek's warm hand sent chills down his chest, and he could feel all the blood rushing south. Derek's lips moved down to Stiles' collarbone, which caused him to let out a small moan.  
_

_Derek ripped Stiles' shirt off of him, and Stiles grabbed a fistful of Derek's hair. The air was cold on Stiles' bare chest, but his werewolf's body heat was helping him. Derek then knelt to the ground and undid the belt that was restraining his flushed human. Seductively, he slid Stiles' pants to the ground, looking up in approval. Stiles bucked his hips ever so slightly in response, so Derek opened his mouth...  
_

Stiles' eyes flew open as his phone started going off. Groaning in frustration, he tossed the phone to the far side of his room. When he didn't hear it hit anything, he peeked his eyes open to see -you guessed it- Derek with the phone in his hand. "I've called you three times," he snapped.

"I was sleeping," he responded, avoiding his terrifying eyes. That was the third wet dream he'd had that week...and they were all about Derek. Most dreams he had were about Lydia, and some were even about Erica (though he'd never admit it to anyone). But never in his life did he ever want to have sex with Derek. Up until now. These dreams got him off better than any magazine or movie, but he didn't know why. He'd never been into a guy before, and Derek scared the hell outta him. He wasn't gay; he liked girls too much to be gay. Or did he? Oh, Christ, he didn't know. Sexuality was such a fine line in Stiles' mind. He could still be into girls and like Derek, right? Yeah, he totally could.

Only problem was when he actually saw Derek it made things a wee bit uncomfortable. That defined jawline, those hypnotizing eyes, and that dark stubble perfectly shaping his supple lips. And that body...Stiles couldn't even focus when Derek was running around topless. Stiles didn't even believe it was the 'Derek is a guy' thing; it was more of the whole 'Derek hates my guts and could kill me in a second' thing.

"Stiles..." Derek let out a low rumble, with a mix of frustration and murder in his eyes.

Stiles gulped. "Yes?"

"You didn't answer me..."

"It was a question?"

Derek crushed the phone in his hand, before letting the bits of electronic fall to the floor.

"Okay, sorry. I was up late. Why didn't you just call Scott? You never want to talk to me."

"I can't reach Scott. I went to his house and he's not there. I've looked everywhere and no one's seen him. So I've come to you."

Stiles grinned. "So you need my help? I'm useful, for once?"

Derek's glare made the grin fall quickly. "Yes, I need your help. But God help me, if you so much as crack one more stupid joke, I'm going to shove my fist down your throat and pull your vocal chords out. Got it?"

Stiles' eyes widened. "Y-yes," he stammered. He had no idea why, but not only did it terrify him when Derek would spout out threats like that, it would also immensely turn him on.

Derek nodded and threw some clothes at the young human. "Get dressed."

Stiles shuffled under his blanket for a moment. "Uh, can you give me a sec? I, uh, need to take care of something first."

Rolling his eyes, Derek grabbed the blanket and yanked it off him, only to reveal the 'little problem' Stiles needed to take care of. He glanced up to Stiles, who couldn't look more embarrassed if he'd tried. There were not a lot of things that could make Derek laugh, but the widest smirk revealed upon his face as he started chuckling.

Stiles, face red as as a cherry, struggled to crawl across his bed and grab the blanket from the floor. He awkwardly wrapped it around himself and jerked the door open. "Out," he stated.

Derek stopped laughing and stared at him, still smiling. Stiles gestured toward the door, trying to stop picturing Derek tackling him to the bed and having his way with him. It wasn't helping his situation, and being the sexually frustrated virgin he was, he didn't need anymore of those dreams. Sex with Derek was never gonna happen, so he needed to forget about it. Hell, if Derek ever found out about the dreams, he'd probably rip all the organs out of his body one by one. He'd never find out, though, thank God.

"Go!" Stiles shouted. Derek's smile disappeared and he studied Stiles' face. The flushed expression, the shaking eyes; something wasn't quite right. Derek's seen Stiles when he was embarrassed, but that wasn't just the case here. No, Derek could see fear in him. Why was Stiles afraid? Sure, Derek may be intimidating and stubborn at times, but he wasn't humorless. He was still partially human, and he remembered when he was that awkward sixteen year old boy. Okay, so Derek was never _awkward_, but he was still a virgin at one point, so he understands.

He had to admit, he liked when Stiles was afraid of him. It gave him a sense of empowerment and dominance, one he couldn't achieve with his puppies or Scott. Sure, his pups were obedient and didn't dare mess with him, but they didn't fear him like Stiles did. There was almost a certain...adorable quality to it. Derek shook his head.

_What are you thinking, Hale? Adorable? This kid? Puny, more like it._

"What's your problem?" Derek asked, not appreciating Stiles' commanding tone.

"You," Stiles hissed, praying Derek would just leave.

"Excuse me?" Derek retorted, anger flaring in his eyes.

_God, he's so sexy when he gets mad...  
What the hell are you talking about, Stiles? Get a hold of yourself! This guy can eat you alive!  
Maybe I want him to...  
No stop it! Don't think like that. Just quit acting macho and ask him to leave politely. Don't make this situation worse.  
_

Stiles ignored the argument in his head and decided to do something incredibly stupid. "You heard me. You're my problem. You always push me around and treat me like some annoying little kid who doesn't know anything, when I've saved your ass more than once!"

Derek was shocked. He couldn't even believe Stiles had the balls to stand up to him like that. He wanted so badly to beat the shit out of him until he waved a little white flag, but something in his gut told him not to. He was almost...dare he say it...attracted to this new found confidence.

_Stop it, Hale. Just shut up. This is **Stiles**. He's a weak, obnoxious little kid and the only reason you haven't killed him yet is because Scott would rip you to shreds. _

"You're making a big mistake here, Stilinski," he stated, inching closer to the frightened human until he reached the door, making Stiles flinch as he slammed it shut.

"I know that. And I also know that you won't do anything to me."

"Is that so?" His face was inches away from Stiles'. He took in a sharp breathe, locking his eyes with his human's.

"Uh, y-yeah," Stiles was now having a hard time acting tough when the alpha was hovering over him, ready to shred. He continued though, cause he couldn't back down now. "And I think I know why."

"Why?"

"Because...because I think deep down you actually don't mind me. I think you find me funny and maybe...you actually like me."

"I'm sure you'll still think that once I've disemboweled you," he grumbled, shoving Stiles against the wall. Now, he wasn't struggling not to punch him, he was struggling not to kiss him.

"See, you keep throwing all these empty threats at me, but they just don't do what they used to. Face it, Derek. You don't scare me anymore." Stiles was literally shaking in his blanket, but he refused to back down. He had come too far to succumb now.

Derek was furious. He didn't scare him anymore? Oh, I'll show him scary. And that's when it happened. What Stiles had never thought would actually happen outside his curious mind.

Derek angrily shoved his lips against Stiles', cupping his hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Before Stiles even had a chance to catch his breath, Derek jammed his tongue into his mouth. At first Stiles just stood there, letting the alpha attack him, but soon enough he was reciprocating. The blanket dropped the floor, and Stiles' hands were entangled in Derek's hair. The rough stubble felt so amazing against Stiles' skin he let out a small moan.

Stiles got a little nervous, though, when he felt long claws digging into his bare back. He pulled back slightly and saw that Derek was starting to turn. Before Stiles could tell him to slow down, Derek ripped his own shirt off and hitched Stiles' leg over his hip, aggressively kissing down his collarbone. Stiles inhaled as sharp claws dig into his back, but it felt somewhat good. Stiles bit his lip to keep himself from making noises when Derek trailed his tongue down his bare chest. Derek fought the urge to bite Stiles, knowing he needed to stay human. So he continued to claw him, until Stiles could feel the blood trailed down his back.

Once Derek realized he was hurting Stiles by the pained look on his face, his claws disappeared and his eyes returned to their normal color. He stood up and took a few steps back from his human. "What are you doing?" Stiles panted, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck.

"I, uh, I should go." Derek turned to leave, but Stiles grabbed his bicep.

"Why?"

"Because I hurt you."

"I didn't...I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I care! You're a pain in my ass and I want to kill you most of the time...but at the same time I don't. I hate you because I don't hate you."

"That makes a lot of sense..."

"Stop joking for once!"

"Sorry..." Stiles mumbled. "But you didn't hurt me. I mean, yeah okay it kinda hurt, but it felt good at the same time. I didn't want you to stop..."

"I could hurt you, Stiles. I could _really _hurt you if that went any further. Which is why it can't go any further."

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. All those vivid dreams he had were coming true, but he needed to take control this time. He couldn't let Derek walk away and leave him like this, not after that passionate make out session.

"It can and it will," Stiles smirked lustfully, before shoving Derek against the door and continuing where they left off. At first Derek tried to pull away, but then he saw the determination in Stiles' eyes and couldn't hold back any longer.

He could feel the wolf trying to get out, but he refused to let it. He needed to stay in control if he wanted Stiles to stay in one piece. He reached for Stiles' waist and pulled it against his own, growling at the intense feeling. He could feel the boner protruding from the boxers Stiles was wearing, which only made him harder. He led them to the bed and quickly slid out of his pants.

Stiles inhaled sharply as Derek reached underneath his boxers and started tugging. He couldn't even process what was happening at that moment. His thoughts were on cloud nine, and as Derek increased his stroking pace, Stiles could feel his climax coming. Not wanting things to end so soon, he grabbed Derek's hand and pulled it out of his shorts, then entwined their fingers together. Derek tried to pull his hand away, feeling uncomfortable from anything intimate, but Stiles wouldn't let him. This was his first time and dammit it was gonna be special.

Derek shuffled Stiles out of his boxers before removing his own. "Wait!' Stiles exclaimed as Derek positioned himself at his entrance. "I've never done this before..." he muttered, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Okay...just tell me to stop if it's too much." Stiles nodded before Derek slowly pushed inside him. He fought back a a yelp of pain. When he pulled out and went in again, it didn't hurt as bad. Before he knew it, he was enjoying it like nothing else before. He let the ecstasy cloud his mind, not worrying about being quiet anymore. He felt a warm hand wrap around his cock, gently stroking and rubbing the tip with his thumb. Stiles bucked his hips up, trying to feel the alpha deeper inside him.

Derek leaned down and hungrily groped Stiles' mouth with his own, before letting out a deep growl as he spilled into him. Just seconds after, Stiles came all over Derek's chest. The alpha rolled onto his back and wiped all the cum off his chest. Once Stiles finally came back down to Earth, he remembered his dad had the day off today. "Fuck!" Stiles cried, grabbing his boxers and a new t-shirt.

"What?" Derek sighed.

"My dad! He's home today! You gotta get outta here."

"With how loud you were being, I'm surprised he didn't burst through the door with a shotgun," Derek claimed.

"He will if you don't get out!" he replied, throwing Derek's clothes at him.

Derek rolled his eyes before hopping out of the window. Letting out a sigh of relief, Stiles trotted downstairs into the kitchen to see his dad sipping coffee at the table. "Morning, dad," he said.

"Okay, what's her name?" Papa Stilinski asked, setting his coffee and paper down.

"Uh...what?"

"Stiles, I heard you up there. I just hope you were smart enough to use protection and-"

"Dad!"

"Just tell me you did."

"I, uh, I didn't exactly need to..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Stiles gulped. His dad had no problem with gays, so he figured, ya know, why not? "It was...a guy."

"Oh, well, um, what's his name?"

"Oh, that's not really that important," Stiles smiled sheepishly, knowing how his dad felt about Derek.

"Stiles. Who is he?"

"Um...D-Derek...Derek Hale..."

Sheriff Stilinski stared at his son for what seemed like ages, before calmly getting up and walking into the other room. When he returned, he cocked the shotgun and growled, "All right. Where is he?"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! If you want to read my other stories I have a Dean/Cas one from Supernatural and a Quinn/Rachel one from Glee. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave those beautiful little things called reviews :)**


End file.
